Amor a altas horas de la noche
by Ceeccily
Summary: Alec va agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por él a Magnus y terminan haciendo un contrato muy caliente MALEC. Yaoi explícito (chicoxchico)


**Notas: Un nuevo fanfic Malec, los personajes no son míos ni mucho menos; son de la fantástica Cassandra Clare. Es un fanfic YAOI (chicoxchico) si no te gusta ya te puedes ir largando en vez de comentar mal sobre esto. Personajes : Magnus Bane y Alec Lightwood. He escrito la primera vez que Alce va a casa de Magnus a agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por él y le paga con su virginidad (?) Así que es yaoi explicito. Disfruten ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Caminaba por la solitaria y oscura calle, camino a la casa de ladrillo rojo de Brooklyn, pero ¿porqué lo hacía? Estaba enamorado de Jace, su parabatai, casi su hermano. ¿Porqué esos deseos de ver al dicho brujo de nuevo? Algo me atraía hacia él, pero, ¿no le quería? ¿No? Agh, era demasiado confuso. Entre cavilación y cavilación llegó hasta la calle de la casa del famoso brujo de Brooklyn.

Acabé de caminar el trecho de calle que me faltaba y vacilé un poc antes de llamar a su piso. Esperé hasta que su voz de fastidio por haberle molestado a estas horas de la noche me habló desde el telefonillo.

-¡¿Quién osa molestar al gran brujo de Brooklyn?!- Gritó desde su casa-

-Erm.. Yo, Alec, el nefilim de ojos azules que estaba en tu fiesta- Bajé la mirada con el ceño fruncido, me sentía estúpido al estar ahí, ni si quiera se acordaría de mi.

Finalmente me abrió despues de exclamar un "Oooh" y subí las escaleras sin dejar de mirarme las zapatillas, cuando llegué a la puerta me abrió el brujo con el pelo suelto, cayendole sobre sus hombros, una bata roja y unos zapatos amarillo de estar por acasa; con un amplia sonrisa me invitó a entrar en su loft, decorado con los objetos más insólitos de todo el mundo.

Con un magia hizo aparecer dos tazas de café y una bandeja de comida, seguramente robadas.

-Sientate, estás como en tu casa- Dijo amablemente Magnus Bane con su sonrisa felina de esas que quitan el aliento.

Me senté en el sofá y él se sentó a mi lado, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Cogí la taza de café, rezando para que no se me cayese de las manos temblorosas.

-¿Y bien?- Giré la cara, encontrandome con una sonrisa gatuna formada en los labios del brujo, mirandome expectante. -¿A que has venido? Espero que no sea a por café gratis-

Negué con la cabeza más nervioso, si puedese ser así. -Y-yo.. Venía agradecerte por todo-

-¿Agradecerme? -Magnus me miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladina mientras cogía mi mano y se acercaba más a mí. -Nada de "gracias" tienes que pagar mis honorarios-

Le miré sorprendido, no me esperaba eso de Magnus; pero supongo que era lo normal. Suspiré y saqué la cartera, mirando al brujo -Hnm.. En ese caso ¿cuanto te debo?... Aquí no tengo mucho pero en m-... Sentí la presión de unos labios sobre los míos y entorné la mirada. Magnus Bane me estaba besando, a mí. Sin saber que hacer cerré los ojos correspondiendo de manera torpe, abrí los labiios cuando sentía le lengua contraria sobre la mía y solté un pequeño gemido, recibiendola en mi boca.

Boca contra boca, lenguas entrelazadas y pequeños mordiscos, poco a poco el pantalón me fue apretando y sin saber como yo ya estaba sin camiseta. El brujo me levantó del sofá y me guió sin dejar de besarme y desnudarme hacia el dormitorio, me tiró sobre la cama y se subió encima mía desabrochandome el panntalón.

Intenté imitar al mayor pero mis manos temblorosas y los incontrolables gemidos que salín de mi boca me lo impedían, dejé que me desnudase y me comiese con la mirada. Empecé a masturbarme mientras le miraba, retorciendome de placer cuando lamió y supcionó mis pezones. Una vez que ambos estuvimos desnudos metió dos dedos en mi boca los cuales lamí pensando en su miembro, de arriba a bajo y entre ellos sin dejar de emitir gemidos ya sin vergüenza, solo con lujuria y pasión. Moví la cadera contra la mano del brujo que empezaba a masturbarme y pronto sentí sus dedos en mi entrada, abriendose paso por mi interior.

Apreté la mandíbula aguantando perfectamente el dolor, era incómodo pero pronto se volvió placentero y entonces sí que no pude reprimir un grito de placer. Retiró los dedos de mi interior, cambiandolos por su grueso miembro el cual entró con facilidad. Por el Angel, estaba tan abierto y excitado. Moví la cadera para que su virilidad entrase del todo en mí, soltando un pequeño grito de placer.

Empezó a moverse de dentro hacia fuera en mí, meciendo la cadera a un ritmo frentico mientras gemidos se escaban de nuestros labios. Yo arañando su espalda y él mordiendo mi cuello, amandonos y devorando cada parte de nuestro cuerpo.

Tras varias embestidas profundas alcanzando mi protatata logré llegar al clímax con un gemido que se oirí hasta en Alcanta, poco despues el brujo se descargó dentro mía, notando como su caliente leche se derramaba por las comisuras de mi entrada. Finalmente el pago estaba hecho.


End file.
